insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish
Fish are the main component of Insaniquarium with the plot of the game being to keep them safe from aliens and well-fed. There are several types of fish with different rewards and dietary needs. Some fish even share symbiotic or predatory relationships with other fish. Common Fish This is a list of fish found in the Adventure, Time Trial, and Challenge modes of the game. Guppy Guppies are the most basic fish and are encountered in every tank. If fed enough, they will grow to a medium size and drop silver coins worth $15 followed by a large size that drops gold coins worth $35. A large guppy can be fed a star potion to become a star guppy and will drop stars, worth $40, instead of coins that can be used to feed starcatchers. If maintained for 10 minutes and given several feedings, a guppy may turn into a king guppy that produces diamonds. Guppies in the Virtual Tank may come in brightly colored varieties. Guppies, along with breeders, are the only fish that are affected by Gumbo. Found in all tanks (can only be bought in Tanks 1, 2, and 3) Carnivore A black and red piranha-like fish that eats baby guppies and drops diamonds worth $200. They are only available in tanks 1 and 4 and are used as food for Ultravores in the later tank, otherwise they can benefit by being fed by Prego and breeders. Carnivores in the Virtual Tank may also come in brightly colored varieties. Found in tanks 1 and 4 Starcatcher Periwinkle bottom-dwellers that appear to be based on some type of crustacean as hinted by its appearance in the trial game. They have subjectively "cute" faces and a feeding orifice on top for catching stars dropped by Star Guppies and Brinkley. Well-fed starcatchers will throw diamonds toward to top of the tank, allowing the time to retrieve them when they begin falling down. Found in tank 2 Guppycruncher A crab-like crustacean with pincers that roams around the bottom of the tank. Like the carnivores, they feed on baby guppies, but release beetles, worth $150, that can be used to feed Beetlemunchers. Because they are limited to the bottom of the tank, guppycrunchers usually need a hand when eating by coaxing small fish to the bottom with food when they're hungry. Found in tank 3 Beetlemuncher A green fish resembling a semi-developed tadpole, it feeds on the beetles released by the Guppycrunchers and drop pearls worth $500. Because of the difficulty in feeding guppycrunchers, beetlemunchers may prove slightly difficult to keep well-fed, especially in larger quantities. Found in tank 3 Breeder A pregnant-looking guppy that has three sizes of growth, similarly to the regular guppy. Breeders are the only fish that do not produce money but instead periodically give birth to baby guppies during their medium and large growth stages in a similar fashion to Prego. Found in tank 4 Ultravore A large silver fish resembling a prehistoric fish. It feeds on carnivores and drops the highest value of money at $2000, Treasure Chests. If kept alive, Ultravores will quickly pay for themselves but can be difficult to maintain because of their large size and inability to be protected by pets making them susceptible to aliens. Found in tank 4 Virtual Tank There are also a handful of fish that are exclusive to the Virtual Tank Mode. Ball Fish Ball fish are unique fish that resemble sports balls. They are particularly rare and have three stages of growth; wiffle ball, soccer ball, and beach ball. They have exotic diets consisting of ice cream, chicken, and pizza. Mini-Sylvester Mini-sylvester are fish based on the small aliens produced by Cyrax. They eat carnivores and drop spiral shells. Eventually, they will mature into a regular Sylvester that eats ultravores and drops Bags O' Shells. Bilaterus Head Both the pointed and rounded varieties of Bilaterus' head can be purchased for the Virtual Tank and drop gold shells. They eat small guppies and do not have any extra stages of growth. Trivia *It is unknown how the fish produce money. *All fish move faster momentarily when they need to eat or when they use their ability. *The guppy, along with the breeder, are the only two fish you can buy in Adventure Mode that have different stages of growth. Gallery LGuppy.jpg|This is Guppy, the main fish in Insaniquarium KingGuppy.jpg|This is King Guppy, a rarest and most valuable form of Guppies Insaniquarium! Deluxe - Carnivore.gif|This is Carnivore that eats small guppy and drop diamonds Star-catcher!.JPG|This is Starcacher that live in bottom tank, eats Stars, and throw up Diamonds Guppymuncher.jpg|This is Guppycruncher that live in bottom tank, eats small guppies, and spit out Beetles Beetlemuncher.jpg|This is Beetlemuncher that eat Beetles and drop Pearls Breeder large.gif|This is Breeder that give birth a new small guppy Ultravore-1-.jpg|This is Ultravore that eats Carnivores and drop Treasure Chest No Star Guppies in Virtual Tank.png|starfish(crclied) Gekko.gif|The movements of Beetlemuncher Starcatcher.gif|The movements of Starcatcher breeder.gif|The movements of Breeder smallswim.gif|The movements of Guppies and Carnivore grubgrubber.gif|The movements of Guppycruncher ultravore.gif|The movements of Ultravore Category:Fish Category:Featured Articles